


No Choice, None At All

by AnyaBantik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: Прежде всего Драко Малфой жалеет о том, что у него не было выбора.





	No Choice, None At All

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Choice, None At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665177) by [NeverMessWithTeddyBears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears). 



> Работа была переведена в июне 2018 года, так что заранее прошу прощения, если вдруг некоторые фразы будут звучать как-то странно или если будут ошибки/пропущенные запятые. Возможно, однажды я перечитаю работу и что-то подправлю, но не сейчас... Приятного прочтения!

— Знаешь, ты ведь можешь сказать «нет», — произносит его мать, в то же время поправляя его пальто, ибо для встречи с Тёмным Лордом все должны выглядеть опрятно, — Ты не обязан это делать.

Он смеётся.

— Не глупи, мама, — говорит он, отстраняясь от неё и поправляя рукав, — Если Тёмный Лорд хочет что-то, он получит это. Не так ли, отец? — спрашивает он, потому что почти что невозможно не замечать присутствия отца. Лёгкий запах алкоголя заполняет каждую комнату, в которую он заходит.

— Видишь, Нарцисса, — проговаривает его отец, надменно улыбаясь, — Мы правильно вырастили его.

Его мать ничего не отвечает. 

— Мы подождем тебя, — произносит он, и Драко кивает.

Кивнув в ответ, Люциус Малфой уходит.

***

_— Ты не обязан это делать._

Он выругивается себе под нос.

— Конечно же обязан.

_— Ты не обя..._

Он разбивает зеркало, и вместе с ним изображение своей матери.

***

_Это зеркало — его старинный друг. Как и тёмный угол в ванной._

***

Хотелось бы ему быть смелым, чтобы не подчиняться Темному Л... _Воландеморту._ Воландеморту. Воландеморту.

**Страх перед именем усиливает страх перед тем, кто его носит.**

***

— Знаешь, почему я ненавидел тебя, Поттер? — спрашивает он, когда они все ожидают своих детей на Кингс-Кроссе. Его жена, Астория, крепко сжимает его руку, пока все остальные переглядываются друг с другом.

Гарри не отвечает.

— Знаешь, почему я ненавидел тебя? — Драко поворачивается к нему и к остальным из троиц — золотой и серебряной, как он втайне называл их, хотя думал о них, как о равных — и отвечает на свой собственный вопрос, — Потому что у тебя был выбор.

_Луна первая обнимает его, ведь она все ещё помнит те ночи в поместье Малфоев и как он привёл Дина, принёс еду и наложил силенцио после того, как Дин сказал ему, что от криков ей снятся кошмары._


End file.
